Child Of Primus
by notinusebutididn'twanttodelete
Summary: Going to be re-written.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N ever wonder what would happen if Sunstorm ,a decpticon from the matrix, met Hurricane, Cyclone and Chaos ,3 autobots that come from the pits, well you're about to find out._**

**btw i don't own sunstorm or transformers but i DO own Hurricane, Cyclone and Chaos.**

**THIS IS NOT A ONE-SHOT**

**ALSO i thank DitzyMusicLover for the review on my story Pasts Of The Pits which inspired this. oh and this is a sidestory to P.O.P (Pasts Of The Pits).**

so now i welcome Hurricane, Cyclone, Chaos and Sunstorm in...

Child Of Primus  
Chapter 1: a supposedly quiet day

Normal P.O.V

It was a supposedly quiet day at the Autobot base, save for two mechs and one femme that were causing the usual havoc.  
"RUN FASTER YOU TWO GLITCHES!" The femme shouted  
"WELL I'M RUNNING SLOWER SO CY- SIDESWIPE CAN KEEP UP" Shouted the yellow mech  
"BUT I WAS RUNNING SLOWER SO HUR- I MEAN SUNSTREAKER CAN KEEP UP" Shouted the red mech now known as Sideswipe glaring at the yellow mech known as Sunstreaker  
"WELL BOTH OF YOU SHOULD HURRY UP OR RATCHET THE HATCHET IS GONNA TAKE US APART THEN PUT US BACK TOGETHER AGAIN" Shouted the femme who was getting angry  
"OK CH- BUMBLEBEE" The mechs shouted in unison before sppeding up so they were in line with the femme... Bumblebee.  
"YOU THREE GET BACK HERE OR THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY AT YOUR NEXT VISIT TO THE MED BAY" Yelled another mech who was chasing them  
"NO WAY WILL WE DO THAT RATCH" yelled Sideswipe  
"YEAH NO WAY ARE WE GONNA BECOME SCRAP BECAUSE OF YOU!" shouted sunstreaker at the angry medic also known as Ratchet. It was then that the three younglings near adulthood ran straight into their commander Optimus Prime.

Bumblebee P.O.V

I looked at Hurricane and Cyclone, then back to Optimus. Uh oh. He didn't look to pleased.  
"uh-h y-yo Prime wats up?" Sides asked. I whacked myself in the faceplates with my hand. He raised an optic ridge at me and sideswipe.  
"I need the three of you to go out on patrol, there have been sightings of the yellow decpticon seeker Sunstorm" I wonder who that is. 'cause i have never seen a yellow seeker before  
Sunstreaker spoke first "uh sure Prime where should we go?"  
"just patrol around we Jazz said that he wasn't styaing at one particular place"  
"okay" we said in unison before running to the front of the base, transforming and zooming off into the distance for patrol.

**a/n thanks for reading everyone.**

**OH AND THIS IS LIKE PASTS OF THE PITS IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I WILL DISCONTINUE!!!!!**


	2. Just a little note

Okay, so, I'm **_REALLY, REALLY, REALLY_** sorry I haven't updated in what seems like forever and you'll be disaappointed to know that this isn't actaully a chapter of the story, sorry, BUT! I'm determined to update this as soon as I get some good ideas down on paper. I'm ditching my old way of writing stuff down on paper then writing it again on the computer and instead I'm just going to set dot points of ideas and just use those as guidlines for a chapter. I hope this works better and that I'll update faster.  
I **_WILL_** be updating this again soon, I hope, and hopefully it will be a decent chapter. And I will be updating my other stuff as well.  
And just because I feel like telling you, I watched Tangled yesterday...AND I LOVED IT! It was awesome and I cried. And now I seem to be randomly spouting off quotes from it when I'm at school. Anyways, back to the point. I _will_ be updating soon and when I do I hope you like what I write.

I shall see you when I update next :)


	3. You might want to read this

So this has been pretty dead and I'm sorry but it's going to be staying this way. This is because I'm re-writing Pasts Of The Pit, and probably re-naming that too, so I'll be writing the new version of this after I have completed that. Mainly because I'm not too good with updating and so I figure it will be easier just to focus on one story. Don't worry though, that means that the re-written versions of this and Pasts Of The Pit will be of better quality. Sorry about all this, hope you guys don't mind :)


End file.
